Daughter of a Potions Master
by Joclyn Rene
Summary: This story is about a little girl named Luka who turns out to be Snape's niece and he raises her  as his own. It starts out with their trials and errors in getting to know each other and then it turns to Luka's adventures at hogwarts including romance.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and there was a sense that something had recently occurred that was tragic. The rain that was pelting on the dark still buildings and the street wasn't helping much to discourage the feeling. The buildings on this dark street were small and weather beaten. It was late that night so one would have expected all the windows to be dark and the street to be still, but down near the end of the road a house even smaller than the others stood.

Its lights glared through the darkness in a rather defiant way. If one was to come in and look through the windows they would find that not only were the windows filthy but the inside wasn't much better. There were books everywhere and papers strewed about and dishes in the oddest of places. If it wasn't for the young man in the corner, you would hardly believe anyone could live in such conditions.

The man was young probably in his early twenties. He was sitting in a wing backed chair facing the window reading. He had no idea what was about to occur on his quiet street. The rain began to pound harder and lightning started flashing across the sky and for the first time in the past couple of hours the man looked up from his book and out the window. His face was pale and gaunt with a hooked like nose and narrow black eyes. His hair was almost to his shoulders and a sleek black in color.

He was just about to go back to his book when a new sound caught his ears. Over the racket that the storm was making this new sound was faint but defiantly close. He came again and the man put his book down and slowly walked towards the door; one of his hands slid into the pocket of the coat he was wearing. He approached the door and opened it just a crack. There was a man on the other side.

"Severus, can I come in?" the man shouted over the storm. Severus stepped aside and let the man in. The man was rather old and graying, but in his eyes was a youthful light. The man appeared to be carrying something wrapped in a deep purple. "Well what brings you here Dumbledore?" Severus asked as the old man stepped into the hall and Severus shut the door. "Well I was wondering if you could take a look at something for me." Dumbledore replied. Severus' eyes moved towards the bundle in Dumbledore's arms, he noticed for the first time that it was moving slightly.

"What is that?" Severus asked pointing to the bundle. Dumbledore just smiled and asked if he could put it down somewhere soft. Severus nodded and led Dumbledore to a small room with a bed shoved in one corner. Dumbledore put the bundle down and turned back to Severus, "Well I see we've let ourselves go slightly." Severus glared at him, "I thought you came for my help not to critique my cleaning." Dumbledore smiled and sat down beside the bundle and waved Severus over.

When Severus was close enough, Dumbledore started to undo the bundle. As different pieces of the materiel were pulled Severus noticed they were covered in blood. When the bundle was finally totally unwrapped, Severus stepped back a look of horror on his face. In the materiel lay a small child, but it was hardly recognizable as such. She was covered in blood and looked like something had tried to tear her apart, but even through that he could tell that she was still alive.

"I just came from her house. Her parents are dead, and if I'm not much mistaken I think she witnessed it all." Dumbledore said gently reaching his hand out to the girl. She didn't move. "What do you want me to do? I'm not a doctor, Dumbledore, my skill is potions." Severus asked. "Well she is your niece; I figured you could help her." Severus' eyes got larger, but Dumbledore continued. "I'm sure she isn't as bad as she looks once you clean her up. I hear she is a rather nice little girl."

With that Dumbledore rose from his seat and made for the door, but Severus stepped in front. "My what? You better explain Dumbledore. Besides, you can't seriously think leaving her here is a good idea." He said holding up a hand to stop the old man from leaving. "She is your brother's daughter. Listen to me Severus, she needs a home and you're the last of her family. Humor me just for a couple of months that should be enough time to get her back on her feet and if you still feel the way you do now I'll relocate her." Severus knew he couldn't argue, but he didn't struggle to hide his dislike for Dumbledore's plan.

Once Dumbledore was safely out the door Severus returned to the girl. "Well might as well bandage you up, I guess." He said the girl's motionless body with a look of great disgust on his face. He took off his coat revealing how thin of a man he was and picked the girl up. She was incredibly light as he carried her off to the bathroom.

Once she was all cleaned up she was rather cute. Her skin was porcelain white against her black hair, but where once her skin was perfect was now covered in large gashes and bite marks. Severus got the feeling that Dumbledore hadn't told him the whole story of his brother's death. He had bandaged her up and laid her down on the small couch in the living room (he of course had to uncover it first).

Severus sat down in the chair opposite her and stared down at her. His brother had never told him about even getting married let alone having a child, but then again in his family they rarely ever spoke and then after his parents deaths and his joining the death eaters their relationship vanished. This little girl, however, seemed so different from the rest of the family. He sat there and watched her sleep until he himself fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window causing the small girl to stir in her place on the couch. Her eyes slowly started to open, the first thing she felt was the massive pain in her body and then all the memories of the night before flooded back. Hot tears began to run down her face.

She felt horrible, like the whole world had ended. She remembered her father's yells and her mother's screams, but what stood out the most was the face and voice of the man who killed them. However, when she thought of it she couldn't be quite sure it was a man. She remembered fur and claws. His horrible face flashed before her eyes and the tears began to pour harder down her face.

"Are you awake, little girl?" a voice said from close by. The voice was rather harsh but not threatening. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to turn her head towards the sound. The action sent a splitting pain straight through her causing more tears and a painful gasp. A hand came close to her face, "Drink this." The voice said. The girl knew she probably shouldn't and so clenched her jaw shut. "Come now, It will help. I won't hurt you." The girl's eyes looked up towards the man, he looked like her father. She opened her mouth.

The drink was sweet and warm; as it went down her throat she could feel the pain draining away. "Feel any better?" he asked, the girl nodded. She heard him walk away somewhere else in the house and then the running of water. She tried turning her head again. This time it didn't hurt at all. Slowly and with great caution she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room.

It was small and very dirty with not too much furniture. There were a lot of books though and they were stacked haphazardly all around the room. As she was staring around the room the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. She turned her head slowly towards them. The man she had glimpsed before stopped dead in his tracks. The girl's eyes narrowed slightly. He seemed so familiar.

Severus stopped in the middle of the doorway. He had gone to rinse out his potion vile and upon his return was met with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The girl's eyes were a so bright in color they seemed to glow slightly. She really was quiet stunning to look at. "Well, I didn't think you would be this quick to heal up, but I guess I was mistaken." He said regaining his composure and walking towards her.

"I don't mean to be rude or seem ungrateful, but who are you and why am I here?" the girl replied. For someone so young she was very well composed. Her voice was firm but gentle and it made her sound like someone four times her age. Severus looked at her; he wasn't entirely sure how much he should tell her. He had been expecting Dumbledore to come back and take care of this part.

"Well seeing as how this is my house I think you should introduce yourself first." He replied and moved to his chair across room her. Her eyes narrowed a bit more, "Do you often take in small children you don't know?" Severus looked at her, "Now that was slightly rude. I don't think your father would approve." Severus said this without really thinking about it. The girl looked at him, He could the tears forming in the corners of her eyes but what she said took him off guard.

"How dare you. You know nothing about my father. Don't you dare talk about him in that way." Her voice was harsh and cold. Severus looked away; she was right he may have been his brother but he, Severus, knew nothing about him. "I apologize. However, I'm still not going to tell you anything until you give me your name." The little girl just glared at him and then turned her attention to the window. Silence fell between them for a few minutes. "My name is Luka." She said still staring out the window.

Luka watched all the muggles outside going about their daily lives. They had no idea she was there or what she had just gone through and she hated them for their happiness. "Well Luka, my name is Severus. A man named Albus Dumbledore brought you here last night." Luka turned her attention to him as he spoke. He told her all about the man, her coming to the house, her condition, and then he stopped. It was almost as if he was struggling with himself as to whether or not he should tell her this detail or not.

"Why would this professor Dumbledore bring me here? You don't exactly look like a doctor." She said. She was beginning to regain her sweet manner of speaking. "Well, um, I happen to be your father's brother. I guess that would make me your uncle." He said with a flick of his hand. Luka felt horrible, she had been so rude before telling him not to talk about her father. "Don't feel bad," he said, it was almost as if he was reading her thoughts, "You're right I don't know a thing about the man. Hell I didn't even know he got married let alone had a child." Luka just looked at him.

They held eye contact for a few seconds before Luka finally looked away. "I feel really tired." She blurted out. It was true though her body felt like it was shutting down on her. "That would be the medication, it will do that." Severus said. He got up and walked out of the room as Luka fell back to Lying down and was soon asleep again.

Severus stood in the other room and looked into where she was. He didn't get it. The girl seemed as if she was fighting with her emotions. One minute she was sweet and kind the next she was rude and blunt. She was definitely interesting, but her eyes were what intrigued him the most. For every time her temper flared they would change from glowing blue to fiery gold. It unnerved him slightly at the idea of what could have happened to her.

It was late in the evening when Dumbledore finally showed up again. "Ah, Severus, how is she?" He asked when Severus had come and let him in. "Well she woke up for a little while earlier but she has been sleeping ever sense. Oh, and before you ask, yes, I told her everything." He replied shutting the door behind Dumbledore and leading the way to where Luka lay fast asleep. Dumbledore smiled and then looked down on the sleeping form.

"Dumbledore, may I ask what happened to her the other night? It seems like information that would be good to have." Severus said as Dumbledore studied the sleeping girl. "She, and her family, was attacked by a very angry werewolf by the name of Greyback. Her parents were killed immediately, but somehow she survived but only barely." Severus looked at him in awe. Not only had Dumbledore given him a niece he never knew he had, but now he was being told that she was a werewolf. He was going to kill Dumbledore.


End file.
